


people who say things they don't really mean.

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, guess who got slapped in the face by the latest trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So, your mind's made up?"





	people who say things they don't really mean.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i h8 kingdom hearts

“So, your mind’s made up?”

Lea looks up at the eyes of his best friend (the second one), his partner  _ (the second one) _ .

Roxas was staring at him, waiting silently for his answer.

Hadn’t it been a while since he asked that very same question to him? He remembered calling up (It took him a while to realize that he didn’t need to ‘call anything up’. It was always there—the ability to feel) the feelings of ‘betrayal’, ‘hurt’, and most of all ‘fear’ for Roxas’s life. Betraying the Organization was almost unthinkable. It was suicide. (He tried to ignore the fact that he had planned on doing that, too, once upon a time—with someone else.) At the time, the only thing he could latch onto was Roxas. Roxas, who was the only one he had left. Roxas, who was the only one he remembered. (The scent of sea salt ice cream, the memories of sunsets at the clock tower, a seashell crushed carelessly under his boot, frustration and his voice, yelling—don’t think of it, don’t think of it, it hurts,  _ who are you? _ )

After all, he (Saix, Isa, best friend, we’re  _ best friends, we were best friends _ ) was unreachable now.

“Yeah.” His reply sounds like a “No” even to his ears. He thinks of blue hair, biting remarks, tough love, and a knowing smirk.

He continues to be unreachable now.

Roxas must see the hesitation in his eyes, the resignation, the guilt. He swallows hard around the sour, acidic taste in his mouth, closes his eyes and inhales the stench of a casted Firaga in the air.

He won’t break down now, not here, not in front of someone who needs him to be ready, someone who needs him to have his shit together. He clenches his fists so tight he can feel his nails through his gloves. He inhales, exhales, inhales, exhales,  _ inhales, exhales _ .

“Yeah, my mind’s made up.”

He stretches his right arm out, calling from deep within his heart.

His Keyblade manifests in an explosion of flames.

He feels Roxas’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing. He freezes, not making a move, afraid to disrupt the precarious balance, the surfacing tension in the air.

“It doesn’t have to be you, Axel.”

He scoffs. For someone who didn’t have much time getting used to being his own person, with his own feelings, Roxas was always the better person. Better at making sense of his feelings—better than him at least.

“How many times do I gotta repeat myself? It’s Lea, got it memorized?” 

He ignores the prickle of heat in his eyes, ignores the tears that slip past, ignores the way his voice quavers.

“And what did I tell you? I’ll always be there to bring my friends back.”

Even at the cost of their lives.

Even if it means he’ll cause more harm than good.

He can’t stand to see them against him.

He can’t stand it, even after they’ve left him behind.


End file.
